El cumpleaños de Sam
by JudiPCIfan
Summary: Pronto será el cumpleaños de Sam, Carly tiene planeado celebrarle su fiesta pero no quiere que ella se entere, lo cual traerá algunos problemas.


**El cumpleaños de Sam**

**Capítulo 1:**

Era viernes en la mañana, las 6:00 de la mañana para ser exactos, una chica se estaba despertando, esa chica era Sam Puckett. Se despertó con mucha flojera, vio su calendario y vio la fecha que era: _**26 de junio**_, inmediatamente se levantó de la cama muy emocionada con una sonrisa en el rostro y corrió como un rayo al baño. Después de haberse bañado y cambiado, fue a la cocina a desayunar y ahí se encontró con su madre quien estaba haciendo el desayuno, lo cual extrañó a la rubia.

**MS**: Hola Sam, buenos días, te hice el desayuno – dijo mientras le servía el desayuno.

**S**: ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi madre? – dijo sospechando de ella.

**MS**: ¿Qué una madre no puede hacerle el desayuno a su hija, en especial porque se acerca su cumpleaños? – dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sam

**S**: ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo recordaste! – gritó sorprendida

**MS**: Claro, Melanie también se acordó, bueno no pierdas el tiempo o llegarás tarde.

**S**: ¡Oh si lo olvidaba! – dijo mientras comía rápidamente, una vez terminado el desayuno, cogió su mochila, se despidió de su mamá y se fue.

**En casa de Carly**

**SP**: ¡Carly! ¡Ha desayunar! – llamó a su hermana.

**C**: ¡Ya voy! – gritó desde su habitación

**SP**: ¡Buenos días hermanita! ¿Cómo nos amanecemos hoy? – saludó a su hermana mientras desayunaba.

**C**: Feliz, ya que alguien muy especial y cercano cumplirá años pronto – dijo muy contenta y entusiasmada.

**SP**: Awww hermanita te acordaste, ¿Qué me regalarás? – dijo un conmovido e ilusionado Spencer mientras le brillaban los ojos.

**C**: Spencer no es tu cumpleaños, es el de Sam, además el tuyo fue hace meses – dijo mientras se reía

**SP**: Oh es cierto, olvida lo que dije y… ¿Qué vas regalarle a Sam?

**C**: Bueno, estuve pensando en hacerle otra fiesta aquí en la casa

**SP**: No es mala idea, ¡Hagámoslo!

**C**: Si, pero ella no debe enterarse

**SP**: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó dudoso

**C**: Pues, es una fiesta sorpresa por eso – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

**SP**: Ahhh ya entiendo, pero si vas a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿No deberías al menos conseguir a alguien que la distraiga y procure que no se entere?

**C**: No te preocupes lo estuve pensando y creo que ya sé quien podrá hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

_**En la escuela**_

**F**: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – grita un alarmado y sorprendido Freddie

**C**: ¡Cálmate Freddie!

**F**: ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme con lo que me acabas de decir! – grita molesto, seguido de esto subió sobre el muro (Estaban en el 2do piso)

**C**: ¿¡Freddie que estás haciendo! ¿¡Estás demente! – dijo alarmada

**F**: ¡Lo estaré aún más si dejo que me metas en esto! – gritó, después se tiró del muro.

**F**: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**C**: ¡FREDDIE!

``Rayón de disco´´ _**¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Suicidio? – **__dice Sally lanzándome una mirada reprochadora_

_**¿Qué? Vamos, admite que fue divertido, digo porque es Sam a quien tiene que distraer, todos sabemos como es y su forma de ser con Freddie… - **__digo mientras veo que Sally me lanza una mirada asesina._

_**Ashhh, está bien. **__**Aguafiestas – **__dije con fastidio mientras volvía a escribir_

**Lo que realmente pasó**

**F**: ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Me pusiste a cargo de distraer a Sam! – gritó sorprendido y a la vez asustado

**C**: ¡Shhhhhhhh, silencio! ¿Acaso quieres que todo Seattle se entere? – le grita molesta en voz baja

**F**: ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo haga!

**C**: Porque eres el único candidato para hacerlo

**F**: Pero… ¿Y Spencer?

**C**: Me va a ayudar con los preparativos

**F**: ¿Y Gibby?

**C**: También me estará ayudando, se hará cargo de repartir las invitaciones.

**F**: No voy a participar

**C**: Por favor Freddie, le estamos dando la oportunidad de darle la mejor fiesta de su vida y hacerla feliz ¿Y tú se lo arrebatas? – dijo decepcionada

**F**: Agh, esta bien, lo haré – dijo resignado

**C**: Sabía que harías lo correcto

**F**: ¡Pero te haces responsable de los daños!

**C**: Si y si todo sale bien prometo compensártelo.

**S**: ¿Compensarle qué a quién? – pregunta confundida, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que llegó a escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban

**C**: Hola Sam, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó a la cumpleañera

**S**: Hola, no respondiste mi pregunta

**C**: Ah nada, hablamos cosas que solemos decir es todo – dijo mientras reía nerviosa

**S**: Ah bueno, entonces, ¿No tienen algo que decirme? – dijo emocionada

**F**: Que recuerde no – dice fingiendo

**C**: Yo tampoco – dice también fingiendo

**S**: Ah, descuiden, no es nada importante – dice con un tono de tristeza

Luego sonó el timbre para entrar a clase, los chicos tenían clases diferentes, así que cada quien se fue a su clase. Sam estaba tan deprimida porque ni Carly ni Freddie recordaron que pronto sería su cumpleaños, que no prestaba atención a la clase (_**Bueno, ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?**_). Terminó la clase para dar inicio a la clase de Historia la cual le tocaba con Freddie, no tenía ánimos de ir pero tenía que hacerlo si no la llevarían a detención.

La clase de Historia pasó rápidamente para iniciar la hora de recreo, el elenco de iCarly estaba almorzando tranquilamente en la cafetería pero Sam ni siquiera había tocado su almuerzo (_**¿¡Qué! ¿¡Sam con falta de apetito! ¡Se acabará el mundo! **_O_O!) Lo cual preocupó a sus amigos ya que Sam nunca tiene falta de apetito.

**C**: ¿Sam te encuentras bien? Es que no has tocado tu almuerzo, lo cual es raro en ti – dijo preocupada

**S**: No te preocupes estoy bien – mintió mientras sonreía, cuando en realidad por dentro se sentía miserable, Freddie notó que su sonrisa expresaba todo lo contrario a la alegría.

**F**: ¿Segura? No se te ve muy bien que digamos – dijo con un tono preocupado.

**S**: ¡Quieres dejar de molestar Fredtonto! – gritó muy molesta para luego irse, dejando solos y muy preocupados a Carly y a Freddie.

**F**: Oye, enserio tomó muy mal que hayamos ''olvidado'' su cumpleaños – dijo muy triste

**F**: Tal vez deberíamos ya decirle

**C**: ¡No, no podemos hacerlo aún! Apenas la parte del plan comienza, no podemos contárselo todavía

**F**: Pero está devastada porque cree que olvidamos su cumpleaños, además tú me dijiste que ella se pondría feliz y hasta ahora no la veo con una sonrisa – dijo molesto preocupándose por el bien de Sam

**C**: Estoy tan triste como tú por no poder decirle nada pero que podemos hacer, ya todo se planeó, no tenemos tiempo por lo tanto no se puede hacer cambios – dijo triste

El receso terminó, en todo el día los chicos trataron de hablar con Sam pero ella no quería ya que seguía molesta con ellos, tampoco fue a la casa de Carly, esto extrañó de sobre manera a la morena ya que ella la mayor parte de los días se la pasaba en su casa. Intentó llamarla pero la rubia no contestaba sus llamadas, vaya lío en que se habían metido, ya resignada dejó de llamarla y el día transcurrió y todavía no sabían nada de ella.

Carly estaba preocupada no sólo porque Sam estaba molesta con ella sino también porque el día en que festejaría su fiesta está cerca y están peleados, en la noche, Carly se durmió deseando que las cosas se resolvieran antes de llegar el gran día.


End file.
